Hypertension is a mass public health problem in the U.S.; it afflicts twenty-three million people. Numerous studies have focused on the problem. However, there are no known studies of the epidemiology of hypertension in the Spanish-speaking population in this country. The proposed research examines the prevalence of high blood pressure in a Spanish-speaking population. The literature suggests that acculturation has marked influences on the health status of individuals involved in culture change. But there is a dearth of reports in the nursing and medical literature on cultural factors in hypertension. The investigator will measure the association between acculturation level and prevalence of high blood pressure of respondents. She will describe their knowledge of hypertension and identify selected risk factors associated with it. The research population will be selected from high density Spanish-speaking enclaves in Arlington County, Virginia. A systematic random sample of 330 households will be selected for hypertension screening and interviewing. The interview will be conducted in Spanish concerning acculturation, knowledge of hypertension, selected risk factors and demographic features. It is anticipated that analysis of the data will produce new insight into hypertension in this rapidly emerging ethnic minority. The results of the study will contribute to the body of knowledge on acculturation and the nurses role in high blood pressure control.